Vampire media
Books and other peieces of media about vampires have been around for years, centries even. Some of the most influential of these media materials are more recent than most people know. Movies Movies about vampires go back for years even months. Some of them go with what old ledgends and other stories that predate modern times show the vampire as. From the silent black and white films eara to the modern colored films vampires have had a role center stage with humans. Always in most films that predate color picture the vampire was the villian never the hero. The view has changed in resent years, now the vampire can play the role of hero or villian as need be. List of vampire films The following list is of all the vampire films I know of *Dracula *Anne Rices vampire cronicals INTERVIEW WITH AN VAMPIRE *Stephanie Meyers TWILIGHT and NEW MOON and ECLIPSE and BREAKING DAWN *30 Days of Night *30 Days of Night 2 Dark Days *Blade *Blade 2 *Blade Trinity *Underworld 1 *Underworld 2 Evloution *Underworld 3 Rise of The lycans *Underworld 4 Awankening *Van Helsing *Lost Boys *Lost Boys 2 The Thirst *Ultraviolet *Dracula 2 Accencion *Dracula 3 Legacy *Let Me In *Priest *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night *Fright Night *Brom Stokers Way of The Vampire *Vampire's Kiss *Rise:Blood Hunter *Vampir Effect. Tv shows Recently Tv shows about vampires have come around that depict a large aray of things. List of shows The following list is of all shows I know of *Moonlight *Vampire Diaries *Trueblood *Vampire Knight *Being Human Books Books on vampires are far more common than movies and comparied with film have more detailed descriptions of events than films. Most of the modern writers take the hero or even scared teen way out of their league approach to the vampire stories that they write and as far as I can tell the modern generation of young people just lick it up like cats with milk. The generation has spawned a new interest in the near mythical and powerful vampire. List of vampire books The following list is of all vampire books I know of *The Vampire Cronicals series By: Anne Rice *The House of Night series By: P.C and Kristin Cast *Twilight By: Stephenie Meyer *New Moon By: Stephenie Meyer *Eclipse By: Stephenie Meyer *Breaking Dawn By: Stephenie Meyer *The 2nd Life of Bree Tanner By: Stephenie Myer *''(Coming soon)'' Midnight Sun By: Stephenie Meyer *''(coming soon)'' Sunlit Moon By: Brandon Oakley *Dracula By: Brom Stoker *Blood coven series By: Mari Marcuesi *Vampire acadamy series By: Richelle Mead *Tuch the Dark By: Karen Chance *Calimed by Shadow By: Karen Chance *Embrace the Night By: Karen Chance *Curse the Dawn By: Karen Chance *Midnights Daughter By: Karen Chance *The Vampire Encyclopedia by Matthew Bunson *The Vampire Book: THe Encyclopedia of the Undead by J. Gordon Meton *Vampires: A Field Guide to the Creatures that Stalk the Night by Bob Curran *The Complete Idiots Guide to Vampires by Jay Stevenson *Vampires by Joules Taylor Comic books/ grafic novels ﻿Comic books and their thicker cousins Grafic novels are on of the few pictoral recordings of the many species of vampire. They are fun and a whole lot faster to read than a normal book. I personaly enjoy them because of their interesting views of vampires. List of vampire comics/grafic novels The following list is of all vampire comics/ grafic novels *Vampire Knight By: Hino matsuri *Chibi Vampire By: Yuna Kagesaki *Destroy all vampires *Ultraviolet Internet Sites Several sites have poped up on the web that talk about vampires some of wich are focused on specific books or movies, others focuse on the ledgends of vampires from around the world. List of sites *Vampires A-Z *Twilight Wiki *Wikipedia *monstrus.com *vampirefreaks.com *vampirewebsite.net *'vampires'.monstrous.com *Vampire Story(on a website run by Dino3227) References Dino3227s note book Google Search "vampires"